How do you fix the mistakes of the past?
by dirtydancinfan
Summary: This story is what I think is going to happen with EJ and Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**If you live long enough, you'll make mistakes. But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person. It's how you handle adversity, not how it affects you. The main thing is never quit, never quit, never quit. It is the highest form of self-respect to admit our errors and mistakes and make amends for them. To make a mistake is only an error in judgment, but to adhere to it when it is discovered shows infirmity of character. Without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes. To make it right, pain and suffering is the key to all windows, without it, there is no way of life.**

This couldn't be happening. Not now, not ever. It had to be a dream or actually a nightmare. The worst can of nightmare that she could have ever imagined. As she thought about it for a moment, she slowly tried to calm her nerves. Nerves that simply had become way too cluttered to even be thinking rationally. "Breath. You just have to be. They have to be wrong. There is just no way. You know this. So I just need to focus and put this all past me. They are wrong." Abigail Deveraux paced back and forth on the bathroom floor, biting her nails almost down to the skin along the way. There was no way that this could have happened. This was the last thing that she ever expected. Especially not this way, not in this situation. What happened to the person that she was before. She thought to herself. But could it be wrong five times? There is no way she could have gotten the same thing five times and have it be a mistake. She ran her fingers through her hair as a few loose tears fell from her eyes. "Get a grip Abby, they are wrong. This is wrong." She spoke up sighing as her mind drifted back to laying next to him, their eyes locked after something happened that the never expected and never imagined to happen again.

"I have only been with two men in my entire life … and they're brothers … and DiMeras!" That sentence snapped her back to the harsh reality of the situation. "What have I done?" She sighed sadly as she heard someone calling her name. "Abby?" The voice called out. Quickly splashing some cold water onto her face she opened the bathroom door. "I'm right here." She took a deep breath speaking up hoping that her friend didn't notice the sadness that was coming from her eye.

"Hey I was calling you, is everything okay?" Gabi smiled at her friend.

Abby was honestly not the in the mood to talk to anyone and was looking for the quickest way to get out of the conversation without it looking that way. "I just am not feeling good. I was about to take a nap." She spoke up knowing that she could not take any chance of getting the baby sick.

Gabi looked over her friend for a few moments and nodded softly. "Oh okay. I am sorry. I just wanted to make sure that everything okay. I hope you feel better, I will call and check up on you. Just get some rest, take it easy and feel better." She getting her stuff together before head out the door.

That was a lot easier than she thought, but she needed some time. She needed the space. Walking back into the bathroom, she figured maybe one more time. Maybe it would be different. Locking the door she silently went back to what she was doing.

A few moments she sat on the floor of the bathroom, stone faced, tears streaming down her face. All of them were lined up on the bathroom shelf. All reading the same exact thing. After eight test there was no way that she could deny the inevitable fate that had so quickly came up on her. One mistake, one little mistake that was going to impact her for the rest of her life. Wiping the tears off her face she ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed taking one of the test into her hand, the two pink lines very visible. She slowly let all the air out of her lungs, her free hand now running freely over her stomach. "How could I have done this? I could I have let this happen. How can I ever explain that I'm pregnant with EJ DiMera's baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pregnant. I am pregnant with EJ's baby." She repeated to herself, out loud. It was the first time that she actually said it. The first time that she let herself believe it. And as much as she didn't want to there was no way she could deny what was right in front of her, in all it's pink lined glory. Life was never going to be the same. Life was never the same after it happen. Why did she go to Smith Island? How could she have let it get that far? Why did she let herself fall into his arms? They were questions she kept trying to put in the back of her mind, up until now. She closed her eyes slowly placing her hands over her face. Her mind drifting back to the day.

**"I wanted you so bad, don't stop EJ, please don't stop." **

**Every kiss was deep and strong than the last. The way her body felt next to him was like nothing he could ever describe. They seemed to melt together almost like no one or nothing else was in the world. His eyes moved every curve, every stitch of her body like he has know it forever. His finger locked into her as they became one, heated and passionate. He wanted more and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Not even that fact that he was engaged to be married and in love with someone else. He was doing this just to protect her. To make sure that no one found out what happened to Nick. But for that moment, she was the last thing on his mind, and all he cared about was the feelings he was experiencing now. The feelings that he was experiencing with someone besides Sami and damn it he wanted more.**

Waking up in a cold sweat, EJ DiMera shot up from his sleeping position like a ton of break and looked over at his fiancee silently hoping that she was still asleep and he didn't wake up her. Sigh softly in relief he notices that was still fast asleep her head buried into the pillow. "Thank god." He spoke softly to himself. His fingers gently ran throug his thick brown hair before wiping the sweat that had formed on his brow. It was that dream again. The same one that he has been having every night for the last eight weeks. The dream that he could not shake. The dream that he knew wasn't exactly a dream. Making love to Abigail was never his intended plan, all he wanted to do was stop her from seeing Hope. And with one passionate heated kiss, everything changed. Climbing out of the bed he made his way into the bathroom, changing into his signature dress suit before making his way down the steps. "You gotta shake this DiMera. It is done and over with. It didn't mean anything. You are marrying Sami in a few days and this is everything you have ever wanted." Funny how everything he ever wanted with her seemed like a distant memory. Granted he loved Samantha as the mother of his children but life with her lead him for so much less to be desired. But when he placed the engagement ring on her finger he promised to love and honor her and that is what he intended to do. "Out of your head." He repeated one more time as he took a sip of the brandy he poured before quickly heading out of the house.

She needed to get out of that room. She had to get away from those test that were seemingly staring back at her, dictating her fate. Splashing the cold cool water again her face, one last time, she left the apartment. She wasn't sure where she was going or what she was going to do but she knew she could not stay in that room anymore, she knew she needed to get away..

Horton Square. Her shoes clicked off the sidewalks as she made her way down them. She wasn't why she ended up there but she did. After a moment she realized why. That is where she always went to think. A trip through the square and headed down to the lake. Taking a long deep breath she allowed herself just to relax as she walked down towards the park. She must not have been paying attention when she ran smack dab into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." She heard his thick british accent as his hand snaked around her body to help her up. Could this seriously be her luck? Now of all times. She has never ran into him before but now, of course this had to happen. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was someone telling her something. Or maybe it was her appearent draw of bad luck. Picking her head up she slowly pulled herself away. "EJ."


	3. Chapter 3

Are you serious? This could have been the worst timing in the entire world. Here she just found out that she was carrying his baby and she ran smack dab into him when she was going to the one place that she thought maybe she would be able to escape things and just get away to clear her mind.

Abby looked stone face at him as she repeated his name one more time. "EJ DiMera." He was the last person that she wanted to run into. Signing softly she shook her head as she straightened herself out, pulling her body away from him. She was half afraid that he might figure out what was going with her but by touching her. "You don't have to worry about it. I am fine. That was my fault. I am sorry. I should have been paying more attention. I have to be going." She went to move away trying to get out of the situation as fast as she could.

"Where are you heading off to in such a rush?" EJ asked her simply as he realized she was trying to get away from him. Sure it was probably from the encounter that they had a few weeks back, but she seemed off. A lot worse than when he had talked to her before. And no matter what he was going to get to the bottom of this. Even if it was none of his business. "Where are you going in such a hurry. You look like you are going off to a fire." There is no need to be in a such a rush on a beautiful day." He watched as she turned to him. "Where you crying Abigail? Is everything okay?" He was genuinely concerned. "Abigail what is going on?" He placed his hand on her arm out of concern.

She pulled her arm away quickly wanted to snap and tell him how their stupid encounter resulted in her being pregnant. She wanted to cock her hand up and slap him right across the mouth, but she knew that she couldn't. There was no way that she was going to tell EJ that their encounter results in a baby. "I am perfectly fine. Everything is fine. You need to go back to your fiancee and don't concern yourself with me. Go about your damn life and leave me alone."

Noticing how she snapped he realized quickly that something was definitely wrong. Something that she didn't want to share especially with him. He was one for prying and he honestly wanted to know what was going on. "Abigail? You know that whatever is going on you can talk to me." He said sincerely. "You can always talk to me about anything."

"Talk to you about anything?" She laughed. "Really since when were we that good of friends that you actually give a damn about what is going on in my life. Since when do we talk to each other on a daily basis. We don't talk. We are not friends. We don't get along. You don't give a care what is going on with me." She looked down on the ground and saw the bag that was strewed across the side walk. Marriage license, wedding rings. Everything that had to do with his wedding. She had forgotten that him and Sami were getting married. "Don't you have a wedding to plan?" She shook her head one more time trying to hold back the tears that she felt could come at any time. Her hand absently and possessively slid over her stomach.

He couldn't believe the way she was acting. The way that her personality was coming off. He thought since everything had happened they might have been a little closer but the way she was screaming at him, he was quite shocked frankly. "I was just trying to be a good person and see if you were okay. You look upset. And I was doing a nice thing, making sure you were okay. But you know what you are right. I am marrying Sami in two days and I have a lot to do." He picked up the stuff on the ground. "I would tell you that you are welcome to come but with this attitude I am glad you aren't." His thick British accent came out filled with anger. Walking away he headed to his car.

She couldn't believe that that just happened. She could have just told him. Part of her felt that he had a right to know but the other part knew that if he did he might want to have a part in the child's life and how was she going to explain that to her mother. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to know the truth. Heading to the local clinic she walked inside and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, she had all the proof that she needed right in front of her. She was pregnant, eight weeks along, putting it right into the time frame that they slept together. Picking up the pieces of her shattered dignity, she walked out of the clinic and headed down to the park. Sitting down on the first bench in front of her she took a long deep breath finally digesting the entire situation.

"I can't believe that I let this happen. I can't believe that I did not stop this." She slowly breath out. Everything was flashing in front of her face. Every touch, every breath. Everything. No matter how much she might have denied it she wanted him then and part of her still wanted him now. No matter how much she hated him for what happened, she could not help it. Maybe it was because she was now carrying his baby. Maybe it was just that it was more than sex. She didn't know, But she did not know that she was going to have to deal with this situation, one way or another. Sighing softly once more she slowly placed her hand on her stomach. "I am going to do whatever it takes to protect. That is my job. I will never let anyone get their hands on you. I will always be there for you. I promise." She closed her eyes just resting them.

"Abby, are you okay?" Sami Brady placed her hand on her shoulder.


End file.
